


Someone Else On Your Lips

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were 3 in the bed…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else On Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic.

Daniel was all over Jack. Hairy thighs rubbing against his own, spit slicked lips moistening every inch of skin, cock straining right next to his own.

Jack, eyes closed, let himself be consumed. His breathing quickened as Daniel's hand slid down his side and over his butt, seeking the small puckered entrance hidden below.

Daniel's finger slipped inside him, and Jack momentarily faltered in his rhythm. An indistinguishable 'nghhh' was huffed into the pillow over Daniel's shoulder.

It felt impossibly long inside him, the cool lube giving him pleasant chills. Just a few short bumps against his prostate had Jack shooting onto Daniel's stomach, as he bit back his cry. 'Thor!'


End file.
